Sleeping
by purpleunity321
Summary: A couple wakes up together on Terra Neon...Aridrinna buys and gives away concealer. MALEMALE! Rated T for slight sexual themes, and stuff. MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD! R&R, please.


Enjoy the story!

Warning: slight sexual themes (if you squint really, really hard), and slight gross humor, possible OOCness, OC, and major, MAJOR fluff and slash (malemale, yaoi, whatever you want to call it). You have been warned.

Pairing: who else would you expect of me? Dark Ace and Aerrow, of course! No Aerrow/OC here! XPPP No likey, back clickey.

R&R!

* * *

Terra Neon.

Bright colors, loud laughter, shining lights and caroling music; all these make up Terra Neon. At least, all these make up the Terra at night, usually. Morning were a different story altogether.

In a far quiet part of the Terra, away from the for-now quiet amusement rides, the sun was shining onto a cluster of apartment buildings. A ray especially shining onto a certain window in an apartment building, one on the top floor, on the farthest right.

A teen cracked opened a bleary eyelid, scrunching his face from the sunray beaming through the blinds. Yawning hugely, he tried to stretch his body, but found that something was hindering him, turning to look, his face of confusion transformed into a look of happiness, smugness, and love.

Beside him, a face lay sleeping on the pillow. Dark, black hair so black that it had a green hue to it was mussed up from sleeping and their 'night activities'. Dark lashes hid scarlet eyes that almost matched to color of the teen's hair, and from an aristocratic nose and chiseled cheekbones were the lips that were usually twisted into a smirk, were simply partly open. The man's face look so peaceful, even though his body was twisted around the teen's body. The teen smiled even wider, turning his entire body around to face the man, and propping himself up on an elbow. He started to shake the person next to him.

"Hey," he gently said, also faintly blowing into the man's face. Finally, the man began to show signs of awakening. He groaned and rolled over to his back, covering his eyes with an arm.

"It's too early…" he whined. The teen giggled, green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Wake up," he said, plopping himself onto the tan chest. The man went "Oof!" and finally opened his eyes to mock glare at the teen.

"Why? Why can't we just stay in bed forever? We're comfortable, and we definitely like each other's company," the man grinned.

"What if we get hungry?"

"We'll just move the refrigerator and then go back to bed. Or just order takeout a lot."

"What about going to the bathroom?"

"Use a can."

"Oh god you're so gross," laughed the young man, head falling down on to the older man's chest. After the laughter subsided, he turned to face him.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly.

"Hey," the man replied back, equally smiling as soft.

An alarm clock suddenly started to ring through the apartment. Dark Ace (as that was the man's name), sighed.

"Time to get up, Aerrow," he said grimly, and started to untangle his limbs. Aerrow whined. "But I don't wanna…" "We still gotta," replied Talon, "Even though we don't wanna." Aerrow snorted into the pillow.

"Now I know where Aridrinna got all of her wise advice from," he retorted, eyes watching the man sit up and start to pull on his pants, remembering last night. Dark Ace responded by lightly thumping the sky knight's rear, which was the only thing covered by the white sheets. The knight's response was hissing and arching his back, eyes widening.

"Shit…sorry," the red eyes were apologetic. Aerrow weakly smiled.

"Must mean I need to get out of bed," he lightly joked, gingerly getting out of bed. It was the Talon's turn to snort.

"You're not a comedian Aerrow, so don't even try."

* * *

After getting dressed (with quick, chaste kissing in between dressing), they stood together, one last time. Once they walked out the door, they would have to separate. They wouldn't be lovers, only enemies, rivals. No adoring looks or love-filled smiles, only glares and smirks as soon as they went out that door. They would again have to wait until they had time to go here, or for the adult to come to the ship. They could wait.

But only if they had one more kiss.

Unlike the ones before, this one was passionate, fulfilling, filled with love. Aerrow curled his hands in the taller man's hair, while the other man wrapped his arms around his waist.

This one was to sate them until they meet again in the room.

They broke, whispered their goodbyes, kissed again, and departed. Separate.

Terra Neon was filled with people when they left.

* * *

Aerrow returned to be greeted by a concerned Piper.

"Aerrow…you didn't return at all last night," she said, frowning. "Where were you?" Aerrow shrugged noncommittal.

"Out. Patrolling. Busy." That just made Piper frown even more, but just as he thought she was going to continue questioning, the crystal specialist just sighed and turned away, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Just talk to Stork about our latest mission and be ready, Kay?"

"Kay," he replied, watching her leave. _'Something was off…oh well,'_ he shrugged, _'She must have gotten on the wrong side of bed this morning or something.'_ He continued on, nonchalant. At least, that what he was until Aridrinna called out to him.

"OI! AERROW!" He turned.

"Oh, hey," he coolly replied. Aridrinna smiled back.

"Stork needs you in the pilot room," she said. The sky knight nodded and started to walk away. Then she stopped him again.

"Oh Aerrow," she called out.

"Catch." The redhead turned and caught a clear plastic tube filled with a neutral-colored liquid. He held it quizzically.

"What this?"

"Concealer for that humongous hickey that you have on your neck; it looks like you got attacked by a gianormous baseball and lost," the Fly Hook replied, watching as Aerrow's face turn Fire-engine red and slapping a hand over his neck self-consciously. She smirked.

"Did ya have fun with Unckey last night?" she teased lowly, voice dropping into that of a five year old. She sped away without bothering to hear Aerrow's answer, laughing, while Aerrow just yelled out:

"_**ARIDRINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

* * *

On Terra Neon, an apartment sleeps, waiting for those two to meet again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this; please review if you want. Thank you!


End file.
